1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a test stand for hydraulic oscillator cylinders. More particularly, the invention relates to a test stand having spring-like mechanisms to counter the oscillating movement of the hydraulic oscillator cylinder to simulate operational load conditions of the oscillator cylinder. Specifically, the invention relates to a test stand in which the spring-like members are gas-filled shock absorbers.
2. Background Information
Oscillators are used in a variety of fields. Hydraulic oscillators are much less common. One of the applications for hydraulic oscillators relates to the continuous casting of metal. Such hydraulically powered oscillators typically vibrate several times per second. Because hydraulic oscillator cylinders play a key role in the continuous casting business, it is important to ensure that they are fully functional prior to installing them to prevent undue downtime for failed oscillator cylinders. Due to the relatively large weight under which these oscillators sometimes labor, it has been necessary in certain cases to use excessively large coil springs in order to duplicate the actual working conditions of the oscillators. Such large coil springs are expensive and cumbersome, requiring a test stand of substantial size in order to accommodate them. In addition, the use of coil springs in test stands for the hydraulic oscillator cylinders leaves room for improvement in terms of the accuracy of the readings gained from the test stand. These problems are addressed by the test stand of the present invention.